


Squeal

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: At least they are the right way up!, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 3, The Verger estate, Will’s thoughts, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Mason does go on so.Part of the twelvetidedrabble2017 series raising money for Puerto RicoPrompt 10: cats are nice (Honestly it took me a while to come up with this one!)





	Squeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/gifts), [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/gifts).



He could hear the pigs squealing now, somewhere in an out building maybe. Close enough for the noise to penetrate. He shuddered. Hannibal though looked positively blasé about the whole thing. Of course he did. Wasn’t this exactly what he wanted after all? Or close enough.

He tried to tune into what ever it was that Mason was going on about. Nope. No sense what so ever. Honestly, why pigs? Apart from the obvious? Dogs would be better, he thought of Buster and frowned a little to himself, maybe not all dogs, but you know, even cats could be nice.


End file.
